1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wax pattern for precision casting a metal blank which is used to make a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the processes for making golf clubs and their accessories, forming a golf club head is the most complicated technology which is expensive and requires accuracy. Generally, golf club heads are classified as iron heads, wood heads and putters.
A typical process for making a golf club head is divided into an anterior part and a posterior part. The anterior part is related to precision casting which includes the steps of preparing a die, injecting wax into the die to form a wax pattern, mounting the wax pattern on a support, dipping the wax pattern into a slurry for forming a mold over the wax pattern, melting out the wax from the mold, pouring a molten metal into the mold to form a metal blank, and subjecting the metal blank to cutting, heat treating and finishing processes.
FIG. 1 shows a wax pattern 1 for forming a golf club head, such as, a wooden head, which is produced by forming wax in a die. A metal blank 2′ is made by using a mold (not shown) which is formed over the wax pattern 1. The posterior part of the process for making the golf club head relates to a semi-automatic mechanical technology for processing the metal blank 2′ wherein the metal blank 2′ is subjected to grinding, washing, spray coating, stamping, etc., followed by the steps of assembling with a striking panel 3 to form a semi-finished product and finishing the semi-finished product, such as torque testing, polishing and packaging, etc. Reference numeral 4 denotes the final product, i.e. a golf club head 4.
In making a composite golf club head which is composed of metal and carbon fiber, the blank 2′ which is made of a metal is subjected to a stamping process to cut out an unnecessary part of the blank 2′, thus forming a metal part 2. The metal part 2 is then coupled with a carbon fiber reinforced plastic part 21 which has a shape corresponding to the extra part cut out from the blank 2′, thereby forming the golf club head 4. However, since accuracy is required during the step of cutting out the unnecessary part of the blank 2′ and since the blank 2′ is not provided with any mark or line to indicate where the blank 2′ is to be cut, difficulties are encountered during the stamping and cutting operations of the blank 2′. This results in increased production costs and increased defect products. An improvement in the processing of a metal blank for making a golf club head is therefore desirable.